A Promise
by JacquiDee
Summary: "But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway." ― John Green
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *returns from cave* So we meet again. This time I decided to try a little Emily/Aaron because I honestly love them too. Why oh why do you have a girlfriend? Why oh why are you leaving? Sigh…characters never listen to me (._.) Oh yes. Just a short drabble on what I wish could happen. CBS doesn't like me enough to write it in though. I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Will would not exist and Emily and Hotch would've jumped each other's bones a long time ago. Happy reading! *crawls back into hole***

* * *

Just because Aaron Hotchner brought a date, lovely as she was, to JJ's wedding didn't mean that his mind wasn't on a certain brunette from the moment he walked into Dave's party. A certain brunette. A certain wonderful brunette. A certain wonderful, amazing, strong, fearless, beautiful brunette. Okay. So behind the mask that he had perfected over his time with the BAU was a romantic. Sue him. His job wasn't one where you could wear your emotions on your sleeve. And he had done a fairly good job of mastering the self-control that he was recognized for. Until the day that he got back from St. Louis and Emily Prentiss was sitting in his office. There was something about her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Maybe it was the way she faced her problems. Maybe it was the way she walked him to his apartment because he had been attacked by a psychopath one time. Whatever it was, Emily Prentiss, with her silky dark hair and her gentle eyes, made Hotch feel like his world was never complete until the day she joined his team.

He was aware that he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was her superior for one. And…well mainly he was her superior. But besides that Emily was a radiant, young, charismatic woman who, though she didn't know it, drew the eyes of men no matter where she went. And he was…well, he was broken. He was a mess honestly. First there was the attack from Foyet. Then Hayley died. Then he had had to fake her death. And to top it all off he wasn't exactly a young guy. Why in the world would she want to be with him?

* * *

Just because she knew that he was bringing his girlfriend, nice as she seemed, didn't mean that Emily Prentiss wasn't thinking about a taken man. A taken strong man. A taken, strong, sturdy, intense, protective man. Despite the fact that Emily had been a spy and now worked with the BAU, she could not seem to control the fact that butterflies swarmed uncontrollably in her stomach whenever Aaron Hotchner looked at her with his smoldering dark eyes. Emily hated what she couldn't control. But this loss of control was okay. It was okay because it was with Aaron. And if there was one person she could hand control, control of herself, of her secrets, of her _life_, over to it was him. Emily had thought she'd seen it all. Until the day that he came back from that case in St. Louis. He had blown her world wide open. And he didn't even realize it.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to feel this way. He was her superior. And…well, that was pretty much it. But besides that, Aaron was a broad-shouldered, strong, caring father who, though he may not accept it, held the team together. And she was…well she was a drifter. She floated from place to place and she couldn't stay still for long. She had been through unspeakable situations and done things that would make him flinch away from her. Plus, he was just getting over the loss of his wife. And he seemed to be getting quite cozy with that new brunette. He obviously didn't notice her. Right?

* * *

Her laughter rang out in pleasant tones as he spun her casually from Dave, both men grinning, the joy from JJ's wedding contagiously spreading through the family. He looked down at her bright eyes and laughing face as they twirled to the upbeat song and felt his stomach twist. She was beautiful. He was lucky to hold her for this moment; she was a butterfly. She rested in his embrace, but if he did something rash she would be gone before he could blink. And since he couldn't, wouldn't, live without Emily in his life, he had to be very careful.

Laughter drew their attention from each other to the bride. Will was dipping JJ comically low and her laughs were what had caught their attention.

"She's so happy. This day has taken long enough to get here," he stated casually.

"She looks beautiful," Em agreed. Aaron bit his tongue as she looked back up at him. 'Not as beautiful as you,' he wanted to say. Cheesy, he knew, but Emily outshone anything in his eyes. Slowly the cheerful song morphed into a slow dance and their bodies slowed and rearranged themselves automatically. Her hand found its way to his shoulder; his snaked down to her waist. They intertwined their free hands and she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"I like this song," she murmured quietly. Her voice had a faraway tone that made him nervous.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His hand tightened unconsciously at her waist. Nothing would hurt her. He wouldn't allow it. She sighed heavily. He waited.

"I got a job offer. In England. And," she hesitated and that gave him reason enough to be nervous, "I'm thinking it's a good idea." He pulled back from her, eyes wide as he studied her face.

"Emily," he choked.

"Shhh," she begged quietly, standing on tip toe until her lips brushed his ear. "Please don't say anything. I don't want to ruin JJ's wedding." He shut his mouth, the lighthearted smiles from earlier gone.

"Am I the first person you're telling?" he asked quietly. She could hear an undertone of something she couldn't quite place, something she knew he was trying to conceal.

"Derek knows about the job, but you're the first I've spoken to about taking it."

He looked down at the precious creation in his arms. The lights were hitting her face perfectly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her hair tumbled over her shoulders. She was so beautiful it hurt. She placed a hand on his cheek, an age old sign of comfort. He was the only thing it would kill her to lose. She would miss her team, don't doubt that, but losing him would kill her. She could feel it, though, in the pit of her stomach. The same restless feeling that had her joining the BAU. It was back, and it was telling her it was time to leave. Aaron looked down at her for the first time since they had molded together for the song and his eyes revealed what his voice hid. Her decision was hurting him, more than it was hurting Derek. Derek was losing a friend. Aaron was losing a soul mate. He sucked in a breath and pulled her from her thought process.

"I won't try to dissuade you, if you've made up your mind," he said softly, looking at her with those damn smoldering eyes that made her insides melt. They had stopped swaying and were simply holding each other. He locked eyes with her, communicating what words could not. He loved her, and it would hurt him more than she understood if she left. But you could not hold on to something that did not want to stay. You let it free and hoped and prayed that it came back. "Emily," he whispered and his voice made her shiver. It was low and gravelly and _Aaron_, and it made her tingle. He leaned down slowly, giving her time to pull away. She didn't.

He pressed his lips softly to hers, relishing in the feeling of coming home. Too soon, he pulled away. She looked at him with eyes that spoke what she couldn't say. And this time, she stood on tip toe to press her lips to his. The song slowly faded into silence and she stepped from his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. He knew she wasn't just thanking him for his words.

* * *

Just because you love something doesn't mean it will stay. And just because you set it free doesn't mean it won't come back. Emily told the team she was leaving that night. She made promises to keep in touch, made promises to visit, made promises that honestly probably wouldn't be kept. There was only one promise she planned on keeping, come hell or high water, made underneath the knowing branches of an ancient tree as everyone wished JJ and Will well and got into their cars and drove home. A promise she made to Aaron. A promise that she was coming back eventually, that she would always come back to him. A promise she sealed with a kiss. A promise that, years later, she fulfilled when she walked back into the bullpen and back into his arms.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Not my best work I don't think. I'm out of my element with these two. It didn't seem to flow right or something. I need feedback. Reviews are gold. I like gold. Criticism is always welcome. Side note: Just because JJ and Will are married in this one does not change any views on JJ/Reid. I'm still going after Will with a sack to kidnap him and take him far, far away.**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry to keep all of you waiting on a sequel. I'm working on it really. I'm just having a little writer's block. Thanks so much for all of the support I've received on this story! It felt a little weird not writing JJ/Reid but good to get out of my comfort zone a little bit. If you have anything you'd like to see in the sequel or another story feel free to comment or PM me. I'm totally open to ideas! Once again thanks so much for all the support. You guys are the best :D


End file.
